


Two can play this game

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out something that makes Castiel blush furiously and Cas gets revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two can play this game

One night Dean kisses Cas's nose and Cas squirms under him.

Since then, Dean makes sure to repeat the kiss as much as he can, especially when they are in public, because not only does Cas squirm, but he also blushes furiously and starts walking away from him.

A few days later while they are walking in the park, Cas makes sure to kiss Dean as deep as he can while rutting his leg against Dean's groin, making him impossibly hard. He makes sure Dean's hard dick is as noticeable as the sun before walking away from him again, this time with a smirk.

Dean curses under his breath because  _Damn_  Cas knows how to play that game too.


End file.
